Romeo and Juliet HOA Verison
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: the title says it all. But they dont die in the end and they both ran away together.
1. Chapter 1

The Rutter Family and the Martin Family have been in a feud for the past 30 years. No one knows who started this feud but it started. But our story won't be focusing on the feud, but instead we are going to be reading about two teenage kids in the two families. They fall in love. But have to keep it a secret because if their families found out about it they would probably be killed or that their will keep them apart. But we are going to start this story when they meet at a ball.

Fabian walked into the Martin's castle wearing a mask along with his cousin and friends. Fabian walked around the ball room. Girls came up and asked him to dance which he did. But right now he was with his Cousin Mick. They were both standing by the table getting something to drink. Fabian was about to drink his drink when he saw Nina Martin walked into the ball room with her sisters.

"Mick, who is that girl over there," Fabian asked his cousin. Mick followed his cousin gesture and saw Nina Martin.

"Oh that Nina Martin and her sisters, Patricia and Amber Martin too," Mick said to his cousin, He saw the look Fabian sent to Nina. He knew Fabian was falling in love with his family enemy's' daughter. "Fabes be careful,"

"Don't worry Mick I'll be ok," Fabian said to his cousin and he walked over to Nina. When he got their he gave Nina a smile. Nina blushed of course because she had no idea who it was. "Hello Ms. Would you like to have this dance with me,"

"Why of course," Nina said to Fabian. The two teens went to the middle of the ballroom and began to dance with each other. They way the move across people knew that they were meant. Amber already knew who this boy he was a Rutter their enemy. She looked around and saw his Cousin Bick something but she couldn't think of his name. She walked over to him.

"Hey, Bick isn't," Amber asked.

"No its, Mick now what do you want Martin," Mick said giving her shoulder.

"I know that's Fabian dancing with my sister and I can tell that they love each other by the way the move across the dance floor, I won't tell my father, even if I do Nina will just go and sneak around behind his back and see Fabian," Amber said smiling.

Meanwhile Nina knew who she was dancing because of the eyes. The eyes she fell in love with when she saw them in her high school.

"Fabian Rutter is that you," She asked him. He nodded. "What are you doing, my father would kill you if he sees you here,"

Fabian looks around and saw no one paying attention. He pulls Nina with him towards the door and he led her outside and pulls her towards and kisses her. Nina kisses back and tangles her fingers in his hair.

"NINA," Trudy her nanny said running outside and looking around. Nina gasped and pushes Fabian away and told him to go and hurry, with a final kiss they parted and Nina went over to her nanny. "Nina there you are your mother is looking for you,"

Trudy pulled Nina back in the house and saw Mick mouth where's Fabian and Nina answer him by saying he went home. Mick nodded and left.

Fabian fell back on his bed. He smiles to himself. He ignore his parents asking him why was he home early. He was totally in love and he didn't care that it was the person of the enemy. He knew that Nina was the girl for him and he tend to make sure that she was the only girl he love for the rest of his life.

Amber barge into Nina's room and jump onto her sister's bed.

'What the hell Ambs," Nina yelled at her sister, knowing that her sister is an evil little girl.

"Spill it, I know you kiss Fabian, so how was it was it good bad or what,"

"It was amazing, his kisses are gently and his lips are so soft that I wanted to keep kissing him," Nina said going out in space. "Oh and his hands how the held me, his big strong arms, God he is amazing,"

"Ok, tell me more about the kiss," Amber said.

"Oh, when he kiss me I felt my heart flutter, and he doesn't force the kiss and just kisses him like someone who has kiss anyone, and he has a six pack, I know that by moving my hands up his chest," Nina said in a dreamy voice.

"Ok, I'm going to stop you there before you tell what you want to do to that poor boy," Amber said laughing. "So when are you going to see him again, because I'll cover for you,"

Nina didn't know when exactly when she was going to go and see Fabian. She knows that they will have to see each other in school and they have class together so it wasn't really hard. But Nina didn't know what to do. Because she knows that the next she sees Fabian that she was going to give Fabian another kiss but this kiss was going to blow his mind and make it's a kiss that he will never forget.

"I mean we see him every day for school and we have class together, but I need you there to hold me back because I think if I see him I would go up to him in front of the whole school, and I don't want father to go after him," Nina said to her sister who nodded and lay next to her and they both fell asleep talking about stuff.

Fabian woke up the next morning and got up and got ready for school. He smile he recalled the kiss he had with Nina martin last night. He was gentle with the kiss. He couldn't think of nothing else for the rest of the night. When he got downstairs he saw his cousin waiting for him.

"Hey Mick let's go,"

Mick nodded and followed his cousin. When they arrive Fabian saw Nina getting out of her car. Fabian couldn't help but stare.

"Fabes, stop staring and go and talk to her, just asked if you can have her help on math since you suck at Math,"

Fabian nodded and darted out of his car and after Nina. He came up to her and tap her shoulder. Nina looked behind her and her face light up.

"Nina, I need your help with my math homework do you think you can help me," Fabian said hoping that Nina would catch on. Even though they never got math homework.

"Sure let's go then,"

"Ok, let's go,"

Fabian led Nina down a hallway that no one ever goes down and Fabian pulled Nina into another kiss. Nina put her arms around his neck and tangle his fingers in his hair. And Fabian had his arms around her waist. The kiss deepened more and Nina moan into the kiss as she snake her hands under Fabian's shirt. Fabian kissed her jaw line and her neck.

"Don't F-Fa-Fabian, my parents," Nina said breathless. Fabian of course stopped and contuie kissing her. When the bell rang for class to start the both pulled apart and fixes their clothes and hair and ran to their next class.

Nina sat next to Amber and smile. And Fabian sat next to his cousin. Mick nudges Fabian as if he wanted to know what happen between them. Fabian just blew his cousin kiss and jerks his head towards Nina. And Mick knew what that meant.

And for the rest of class the two lovers would look at each other and blush and look away.


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own anything

* * *

It's has been two weeks since Fabian and Nina's make out session. So far only Amber and Mick know what happen. Mick was trying to make Fabian stopped from seeing Nina. But Fabian doesn't want too. He needed Nina. And he thinks that he can't live without her. And Nina felt the same the way. But they both knew that if they get caught their families would kill them. Nina would do anything to be with Fabian and Fabian would do the same. But right now it was Fabian's birthday and his parents were planning a party and everyone would come and see the birthday boy. But little did he knew was that a certain brown hair girl would be coming and to give him something.

Meanwhile Nina was going through his closet and throwing dressing and skirts around her room. Amber came in when Nina threw a black dress at her.

"If you didn't want me to come in you could've told me instead of throwing this dress at me," Amber said blankly.

"Oh, No I can't find a thing to wear tonight,"

Amber nodded and went work. She went into Nina's closet and toke out a blue dress with one strap and it came up to her thigh.

"Amber no, if he sees me with that on he would be having his hands all over me, which I won't mind but still," Nina said to her sister. Amber looked at his sister. Nina growled at her sister and snatches the dress of her hands and went to put it on. "There happy,"

"Yes, I am I can't wait and see what Fabian would do when he sees you with this on when we are at school," Amber squeal with delight. Nina spit out her water and it went all over Amber.

"No, I'm wearing a coat then; I don't want my boyfriend to lose his eyes,"

Amber laughed. Nina smile and grab her coat and both her and Amber went out of the house. Nina was lucky that she grab a coat because it was cold out there. She also could hear Amber chatter teeth. Once they arrive at school. Amber saw Fabian smile at them and Amber yank Nina's coat off and saw Fabian tripped over his Cousin who was by his locker.

"I guess you were right Nins,"

Nina was to embarrass that she couldn't even move. Her eyes were frozen with shock. Amber shakes Nina but that wouldn't work. Patricia came over and try but couldn't. The bell rang for class and Nina still wouldn't move. When the hallway was clear the only people that was there were Nina and Fabian. Fabian was on the ground frozen with fear. Once he came to he got up and walks over to Nina and gave her a soft gentle kiss. Nina snapped out of the trance and pushes Fabian into the broom closet and shut it. She turns back and saw him standing there. Nina pulled Fabian into another kiss. It was a gentle kiss and it was full of love and passion. Fabian slid his tongue against her mouth and she let him in. Nina slid her hands up his shirt and toke it off. Fabian started to kiss her neck and her jaw line. Then they heard the bell rang again and pulled apart. Fabian quickly put his shirt back on and pokes his head out.

"It's clear," he said to his love.

"Ok, let's go before we get caught and our parents won't kill us," Nina said. Fabian nodded and they both ran and stop 4 feet from their classroom. They both walked into the classroom.

"You're late,"

"Oh, we're sorry did we screw up your teaching because of it, well if we did I'm so sorry," Nina said to the teacher. The whole class crack up laughing and both Fabian and Nina went and sat in their seats.

* * *

"Nina dear, how was school today," Mrs. Martin asked her daughter. "I heard that you and that Rutter boy was up to something today, you know you aren't suppose to be talking to him,"

"Yes, Mother I knew that and I just helped him with his Math homework," Nina retorted back at her mother. Nina wanted to come clean and said that she loved Fabian. But she couldn't because she knew that if she did her dad would send people out and kill Fabian. So Nina is fine with holding her love in for Fabian safety. After dinner was over, Nina went up to her room and grab her laptop and send Fabian an email and then deleted after it was sent. She then set it aside and went to sleep.

Amber was walking to her room when she was stop by her mother.

"Amber, dear what has your sister been up to with that Rutter boy, I know you can't keep a secret," Her mother asked.

"Sorry Mother there is nothing going on between them, all they are doing is studying and helping each other with subjects that they are failing or need help with," Amber lied to her mother and her mother believed her. With a smile her mother left and went to her bedroom. Amber went to her room and got change and went to bed.

IN the master bedroom.

"I don't think that our kids are telling us the truth, I think Nina is failing all her classes and she has the smartest kid in school helping her, which is that Rutter boy," Mr. Martin said to his wife.

'Well that is good at least she is getting help and that is it," Mrs. Martin said to her husband and they both went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

i dont own anything

* * *

The next day.

It was Saturday and Nina was at the beach with her family. Instead of Nina swimming and splashing water at her sister. She was sitting up on the beach chairs and reading books that Fabian has been giving her to read. She has been doing to same thing with Fabian as well. It will be their 2 months anniversary and Fabian said that he was going to take her something romantic place that no one not even their parents would find them.

"Nina honey are you alright you're not swimming like you always does," her mother asked her.

"I'm reading mom, is that a crime," Nina asked her mother. "This book is good, and I want to finished,"

Mrs. Martin looked at her daughter. She hated the way her daughter acts. It was getting on her nerves. But she can't do anything because she knows that if she tells Nina to get her behavior in check that her daughter wouldn't listen and act even worse. But she ignores it and just let her daughter be and went after her husband.

Meanwhile Fabian was in his room sleeping. He awoke all of a sudden with someone jumping on his bed and shaking him awake.

"Five more minutes mom, ok," Fabian said putting his head under his pillow. Mick shoves him again. "No Mara, I won't help you pick out a dress now leave me alone little sister,"

"Hey dipweed it's me," Mick said.

"Ok, just leave me alone, I was dreaming of Nina and you had to ruin it bro," Fabian said. Shoving Mick off the bed and went back to tried to get to sleep. Fabian was dreaming of him and Nina together with their families knowing that they are dating and they were happy. But Fabian knew that it was fake and that if their parents really knew that they were both be dead. That's why Fabian thinks he should married Nina and they both could run away together. But Fabian needs to ask Nina first. But right now he got up and put on pants and a shirt and left his room with Mick. When Fabian got down there the first he think he saw that his family sitting down at the table looking at him.

"What is this?" Fabian asked his family. "Because if this is a intervention I don't want to hear it, just because I broke the marriage off with Joy doesn't mean anything, I just don't like her as a wife or anything else,"

Fabian family always does this. Even though he tells them that he isn't into Joy anymore he parents tried to make him change his mind about her. But he wouldn't do it. He couldn't tell his parents that he is in love with Nina Martin because he parents wouldn't kill him. But he really wants to run away with Nina now. But he thinks Nina wants to stay here. Fabian only wants to do what make Nina happy. And if it is staying here and sneaking around then he would do it.

"Fabian, please rethink this, you and Joy be friends since you were in diapers and you always said that you wanted to married her," His mother said.

"Mother, I don't like joy the way you think, she looks too much like you,"

And with that Fabian left his house and went to the beach. Once he got there he saw Nina sitting with her mom. He went up to her.

"Hey, Nina I just wanted to tell you how did that test go," Fabian said.

"Oh Hey Fabian, I pass it thank you for helping me," Nina smiles at Fabian.

"Well, Nina and Mrs. Martin have a nice day," Fabian said walking down the beach a safe distance from Nina and her family and he went swimming.

Nina was staring at Fabian when he left. She just couldn't help and fall in love with Fabian over and over again. They have told each other that they loved each other the other day. Nina wrote that down in her diary. She kept it well hidden. There was this spot in the certain part of her room that there is a compartment and her diary stays there. No knew about that spot. So where time she would get her diary and she would write about Fabian and writes about how he is sweet and gentle. Nina was thrown out of her daydream by her mother.

"Nina, dear if you want to go ask him something about the work you are doing together go ask him because I see the look in your eye that you need to ask him something, go study," Mrs. Martin said. But she had no idea that she gave her daughter permission to go and see her boyfriend. Nina smile and got up and ran towards where her boyfriend went. She saw him coming out of the water and she smile when he saw her. He jerk his head towards the area where there was rocks and water. Nina nodded and she walked over to the rocks and climbs over them and landed in the sand. And waited for Fabian to come. She smile and hugged her boyfriend. She tokes in his scent which she loves so much. She wanted to wake up to this scent every day. Maybe they could get married and run away together and start a family in the states. That is where her parents and his might not look because they don't even leave the country that often. Fabian pulled away and pulled her into a kiss. It got more intense. Nina fell back into the sand. Fabian stops and laid a towel that he brought down and Nina smile and pulled Fabian into another kiss. Nina slid her bra off and Fabian stopped.

"Nina, I don't want to do this if you aren't ready," Fabian said.

"I'm ready, but are we safe here and no one will come," Nina asked.

"As long as we are quite and no one ever comes here so we are safe," Fabian said as he kissed Nina again. Nina slide off Fabian shorts and the rest of her suite. And 20 minutes of what was intense and good Fabian and Nina finished and got dress. Fabian gave Nina another kiss before he left. A couple minutes later Nina left and went home.

* * *

Review please i kinda figure out that this story will probally wont be no longer than 9 chapters i think dont hold it to me but it will proablly be 9 chapters. then i might write the squeal.


	4. Chapter 4

ok everyone i grounded from my computer and i wont get it back as long as i live with my dad and stepmom so this story is on hold for a while im sorry guys but dont worry once i leave my house i will get back to these stories and fisnish them for you guys.


End file.
